Finding the Courage
by KelticKitten
Summary: Sequel to "The Race for Her Life" - Trixie must deal with her injuries, physical and emotional, from the Ice Rally, and Speed must decide upon his future as a race car driver. (As Spritle might say... there could be a requirement for a Cootie Inoculation.)
1. Chapter 1

Speed watched the replays of the footage from the Ice Rally. Trixie was sleeping, and he had the volume on the television set very low. She would be discharged tomorrow, but he wanted to see if there were any clues as to who had shot her in the footage. Every time he saw the bandage on her shoulder, Speed got angry all over again. And scared. Trixie had been shot, and could have died.

He was so focused on the footage, Speed did not notice that Trixie had awakened and was watching as they showed the finish line.

"But I thought you said you won, Speed," Trixie said softly.

Speed turned to her and smiled. "I did."

"Unless you painted the Mach 5 while I was out, it looks like Plugger Sparks crossed the line in front," Trixie said, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh, you meant the Ice Rally!" Speed said, acting as if he were surprised.

"Of course, I meant the Ice Rally, Speed. What other race have you been in lately?" Trixie asked in exasperation.

He took her hand and looked at her. "You. You were my race, Trix."

Trixie just looked at him, confused.

Speed smiled at her, then took a breath. He was about to tell her something he'd never said. "After you got shot, that race didn't matter. You were all that I could think about. All I cared about was getting you to safety, Trixie. You are more important to me than any race, any title. If I lost you, they'd mean nothing." They were dating, but Speed had never told her how important she was to him. "Trixie, I almost lost you. Do you understand what that would do me?"

Trixie shrugged. "You'd find someone else. A lot of women find you attractive. And…"

Speed interrupted her with a kiss. He whispered, "But they're not you, Trix." He took looked down, then back up at her. "You understand how racing is in my blood."

"I know that, Speed," Trixie said, softly. It was one of the things she'd learned to live with. Speed's racing was dangerous, but it was his passion. The next race was always what he was chasing, never her. She kept up with Speed. He did not wait for her.

Speed looked at her intently. "I don't think you really get it though. I didn't either, to be honest. Not until a couple of days ago. Then I realized something." He paused and looked at her, a small smile playing across his lips. "Trix, you are irreplaceable. You're in my heart. You are what makes my blood race."

Trixie looked at him in total surprise, a blush creeping into her cheeks as she stared into his eyes. She did not know what to say to him.

Speed took her hand, and then leaned forward and kissed her on the lips before backing up and sitting back down. "I don't know that I could go on if I lost you."

Trixie was stunned. She knew how she felt about him; and sure, they were dating; but Speed had never ever said anything like this before. She sometimes wondered if she was his girl just because she was there, and comfortable, and didn't put any pressure on him. Trixie was in a constant state of insecurity around Speed. He was not one to really express himself to her. He never had. But she could have no doubt about his feelings now. "I…."

Speed grinned. "Now, you need to rest some more if you're going to get out of here tomorrow. And I need to watch this footage so I can…." He suddenly stopped.

Trixie raised an eyebrow. "So you can what?"

"Please just get some rest, Trix," Speed said softly, avoiding her question.

"I will, once you tell me what you're looking for. Maybe I can help." She looked at him. "I can watch footage and rest at the same time, you know."

He turned to her, frowning. "I'm trying to see if I can see who might have sh—" Speed's voice broke and he looked away. "Shot you," he whispered. The look in his eyes surprised her too.

"Oh, Speed," Trixie murmured softly. "Are you all right?"

He just smiled and reached out for her hand. "I am now, Trix."

Trixie nodded. "And have you seen anything?"

Speed shook his head. "Not yet. I don't know who, or why."

Trixie smiled wryly. "I think it was pretty obvious 'why', Speed. They wanted you out of the race." She looked down. "And they got what they wanted. So, Plugger Sparks won?"

"Yes."

Trixie frowned. "Plugger Sparks has always seemed like a fair racer. So the question is: was he supposed to win or did he get in someone else's way? Or did they just want you out of the race and not care about the outcome?"

Speed looked at her.

She continued. "What's so important about it? You've already qualified for the Prix. The prize wasn't really that big. So what was important about this race?"

"I don't know, Trix." He stood up. "Why don't I go get you something to eat?"

"I'm not really hungry," Trixie said as she leaned back against the pillow. She was trying to think, but soon was sleeping once again.

Speed watched her for a few minutes, then placed a kiss on her forehead, then went back to watching the footage. He squinted at something in one of the play backs. It was not what the camera was focused on, but in the background, Speed saw one of the racers get grabbed and pulled off. Another driver took control of the vehicle, while the driver was dragged into a warehouse.

Speed went over to the phone beside Trixie's bed and dialed a number he was all too familiar with. Inspector Detector.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

As Speed waited for Inspector Detector and Racer X to arrive at the hospital, he ran his fingers lightly through Trixie's hair, watching her sleep. She was not fully recovered from her injury, and it would take a while. He worried about their transcontinental flight home, and how she would do with that trip. Mom and Pops had already taken Spritle and Chim Chim home. Sparky had flown with them, taking the Mach 5 with him so he could prepare it for the race next weekend.

The TransAfrican Race was next weekend, and Trixie was supposed to navigate, and Speed was not sure if either of them were ready for that. "Oh, Trixie," he whispered. "What are we going to do?"

"Speed?" Inspector Detector said as he entered the room, Racer X right behind them.

Speed glanced back at Trixie to make sure she had not stirred, then stood up. He walked over to the inspector, and they left the room, shutting the door behind them.

"Inspector Detector. Racer X," Speed said as a greeting.

"I got your call. What is it?"

Speed nodded. "Have you got any leads yet on who did this?" he asked the Inspector.

"No, Speed. I haven't. My men have been looking, but they haven't turned anything up."

"Has anyone reported that Grant Bane is missing?" Speed asked. Bane had been the driver Speed had expected the most competition from on this race.

"What?" Racer X asked. "What makes you say that?"

Speed looked at the two of them. "I've been watching the footage of the Ice Rally that's been being replayed, and one of the clips actually showed it."

"Speed, I'm certain we would have noticed that."

"Not if you were paying attention to the interviewer talking to Mr. Carmichael about the engineering of the new motor from CarMichaelangelo. The one in the car driven by Plugger Sparks."

Inspector Detector and Racer X looked at each other, then indicated to Speed to go on.

"In the background, watch in the left corner near the warehouse at the back. Bane was driving by in the background. Someone jumped into his car and took control. And someone else dragged him into a warehouse. Bane's car stayed in the race. I usually hang back until the initial jockeying is finished on rally races. There's always a lot of wrecks, and I don't want to get involved in that. Once you get out of that mess, it's really easy to take back the lead. I know Bane got to the ice cave before me. But I don't remember seeing him leave."

"What are you saying, Speed?" X asked.

"I think the men responsible for taking out Bane also arranged to be in that cavern to shoot at Trix."

"Thank you, Speed. I'll look into it," Inspector Detector said.

Racer X nodded. He looked at Speed. "How is Trixie?"

"They are releasing her tomorrow."

X looked at him. "That's not what I asked. How's she doing?"

Speed shrugged. "She's putting on a brave front, but I think she's scared and hurting."

"Sounds like Trixie." Racer X paused. "Would you mind if I went in and checked on her?"

Speed shook his head, and opened the door. Racer X went in with Speed right behind him. X didn't say anything, but he did reach into his pocket and pull out a small card. He handed it to Speed. "If you ever need to contact me. For anything. This is my number. You take good care of her, Speed. That young lady is the best thing that ever happened to you."

"Believe me, X. I know that. If anything ever happened to her…." Speed started.

Racer X indicated a chair and Speed sat down. X sat down. "You ever wonder why I wear a mask, Speed?"

"Yeah."

X looked at Trixie. "Because of that. There are people I love who would be in danger if my enemies knew who I am."

"What about your friends?"

X smiled. "What you don't know, you can't reveal." Then he turned serious. "You've got enemies, Speed. Because you're good, you're a threat."

"How am I supposed to protect the ones I love then? They already know who I am, and I'm not ashamed of it either!"

"By being aware that who you are puts the ones you love in danger, you can protect them."

Speed nodded.

"Trixie navigating for you next weekend?"

Speed shrugged, but before he could answer, a softer voice responded, "You bet I am!"

"Trix! I thought you were resting."

"I am, Speed. But I'd rather be in that car with you than waiting at the finish line, worrying," Trixie insisted.

Racer X laughed. "You have spunk, Trixie. I have to hand it to you." He looked seriously at her. "But, there are not many drivers, or navigators, who would be able to enter such a grueling race as the TransAfrican just a week after being shot. If you're not up for it, you could put Speed in danger."

Trixie was appalled. "I'd never!"

"I'm just telling you that you need to be honest with yourself, and Speed, about what your abilities are, my dear. You may be ready. But if you're not, there is no shame in letting someone else take the hot seat for that race," X said to her.

Trixie stared at him, defiantly. "I just…I mean it was only a little—"

X interrupted her for a dose of cold, hard reality. "Trixie. There was nothing little about what happened to you. Someone tried to kill you, and nearly succeeded. You need to understand that. And you almost died. Speed barely got you to a hospital in time. You're a strong young lady, but do not overestimate your abilities. And do not try to push yourself beyond your limits." When she still looked unsure. "If Speed were in the position you are, I guarantee Pops would hide the keys to the Mach 5 and lock him in his room to make sure he did not race next weekend." X frowned. Trixie was also not willing to accept that she had almost died. She was blocking that out of her memory.

Speed laughed. "Yeah, I think he would do just that." Pops was focused on Speed's career, but he was even more focused on his well-being. "Trix, I'm worried for you too. But I really need for you to let me know if you're not 100 percent sure, okay? I'm not going to replace you just yet for the TransAfrican, but I do want you to know that I won't think any less of you if you're not up for it."

With the two men staring at her, Trixie nodded silently, trying to hold back the tears. She did not want to miss out on the TransAfrican and she didn't want to be a burden to Speed, or for him to think she was weak. Trixie had made it a point of pride that she kept up and never complained to him about pushing her limits.

Speed leaned over the bed and pulled Trixie to a hug. "I know I don't think I've ever told you this, but I love you. And nothing is going to change that. Even if you never wanted to navigate for me again, I would still love you. Got that?"

Trixie nodded, tears flowing even more freely now. "You love me?"

"I love you," Speed repeated.

Trixie smiled. "I love you too, Speed."

Racer X smiled. "I think I'll leave you two alone now. Speed, you take care of her."

"Oh, I will, Racer X. Trust me on that!" Speed said.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

Inspector Detector watched the footage that Speed had told him about, paying close attention to the CarMichaelangelo Motors interview. Sure enough, in the background he could just make out what Speed described. Soon the inspector and a unit of his men were investigating the warehouse where Grant Bane had been taken. As they entered the warehouse, they found the body of the deceased driver.

No one had reported Bane missing, which was even more concerning. Either his crew was in on the job, or there were more missing people than he realized. This case had just gotten much bigger. Inspector Detector and his men went to the hotel where the Bane crew had been staying, and asked if they had checked out. The concierge shook his head. "No sir, they decided to stay a couple of days after the race. They are scheduled to leave Thursday. Would you like me to ring their room?"

Inspector Detector shook his head. "No. But I do want the room number." Soon his team was on the way to the eighth floor. They knocked on the door, but got no response.

"I don't like it, sir," one of his men said.

"Nor do I, Charles," Inspector Detector said. They forced the door, and found the Bane team. Clearly, they had never left the room. Breakfast had been served and was poisoned. "Explains why no one reported Bane missing. Clearly, whoever did this also shot Trixie."

"Racer is lucky that that is all that happened. I wonder if he was the one they were aiming for and just missed, or if they meant to kill her instead of injure her," Charles said. "So, where is Car 86, and who was driving it? It never came out of the Ice Cavern."

"No, it did not come out at the race route, but those ice caves are a maze, which was why the navigator was so important. That could be why they shot Trixie, not Speed. They wanted the Mach 5 intact, and thought he'd continue on without her guidance, or figured they could take him out when he stopped."

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

"Speed Racer was a DNF at the Ice Rally, boss. Just like we promised."

The sinister figure remained in shadows as he looked towards his associates. "Yes. But I wanted him finished." The man looked back at the footage. "However, I do believe we have found Speed Racer's Achilles heel."

"Whaddaya mean?"

The figure pointed at the screen, which was showing footage of Speed Racer hovering as medics removed Trixie from the Mach 5, and racing towards the medicopter without even a second glance at his car. "It appears that Speed Racer's navigator is someone of great importance to him. I believe that, with a little assistance from her, we can neutralize Speed Racer for good."

His associates laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure you're okay to be released, Trixie?" Speed asked for the hundredth time.

Trixie raised an eyebrow and bit her lip. He was hovering only because he was worried. She kept telling herself that every time she wanted to snap at him. "Yes, Speed. I'm sore, but I have pain killers. We have a flight to catch, and you've got some preparations to make for the TransAfrican race. I need to study the maps with Sparky, just in case, so we're both prepared. We have got to get back home."

She bent down to pick up her case, and Speed grabbed it. "I am not letting you carry that."

Trixie sighed. Speed was treating her like a porcelain doll that might break. "All right. You can carry my bag, but you've got to stop treating me like an invalid, Speed. I can do it."

Speed nodded. Trixie might tolerate being pushed out of the hospital in a wheelchair, but only because Speed insisted. Once they got to the air terminal, she'd be a little more insistent on walking. The taxi was waiting for them downstairs, and Trixie had finished filling out all of her papers for release.

Speed pushed her through the hospital, and Trixie held on for dear life. "Speed, could you please slow down," she whispered.

Speed stopped, alarmed. He had not been pushing her fast at all. In fact, he was barely walking at his normal speed. "Sure, Trix," he said. Then he walked much more slowly and saw Trixie begin to relax. She was not as prepared as she really believed she was, and Speed was truly concerned.

Once they had loaded the bags and sat in the back of the taxi, the driver pulled out. Trixie grasped Speed's hand as hard as she could. Speed checked to see how fast the driver was going – and it was barely the speed limit. He could not ask him to slow down. Not if they were to catch their plane.

He looked over at her, for Trixie was being unusually quiet. She was pale and fighting to keep control of her feelings. Clearly, she was terrified. Speed pulled her to him and held her tight. "Hey, Trix, we have about a half hour ride to the airport. Why don't you rest a bit, okay?"

Trixie nodded, and tried to relax. He could tell she didn't relax much, even when he ran his fingers through her hair. By the time they got to the airport, Trixie was as tense as he had ever seen her. "Trixie?" Speed called, and it was as if she didn't even hear him. He looked worriedly at her. Trixie didn't seem to really be with him at all, her mind was somewhere else. And judging by the look on her face, she was back in the Ice Caverns.

"Trix!" Speed called a bit more sharply, and he shook her very slightly. Trixie's eyes refocused on his face, before she took a deep breath and smiled.

"Yes, Speed?" Trixie asked, as if nothing had just happened.

"You okay?"

"Of course. I'm just a little more tired than I expected," she said. Speed could tell she was not being truthful, but he was not sure if it was him she was lying to….or herself. However, he did not want to push her just before getting on the plane. If the car had unnerved her, Speed was not sure what a plane ride would do.

They walked to the check in and got their seat assignments, then straight to their terminal and gate. They were cutting it close, as the plane was already at the gate, so they were able to board right away. This was a rather long flight, and next weekend would be another one. Speed thought it funny that, for a race car driver, he spent so much time in planes.

Trixie sat down in her seat, and Speed sat right next to her. He had insisted she take the window, not so that she could look out and have a great view, but so that he could keep a close eye on her, and anyone who might try to approach. Trixie seemed fine. She smiled happily as she watched them loading the luggage on the plane and chattered about the upcoming race. Speed started to relax, and decided that he was overreacting. May be Trixie really had just been tired.

Once the plane took off, Trixie did actually lean against Speed. He put his arm around her and watched as she fell asleep.

"Would you like a blanket, sir?" he heard a soft whisper.

Speed looked up and saw a beautiful stewardess standing beside him. "Excuse me?"

"Would you like a blanket, sir? For your companion."

"Oh yes, thank you."

"The armrest also raises up, if you'd like. She might be more comfortable."

Speed smiled. He shifted so that he could move the arm rest out of the way and let Trixie lie down. The stewardess handed him a pillow and a blanket. Soon, Trixie was tucked away comfortably, using Speed's lap as a partial pillow. The stewardess smiled at him. "Are you Speed Racer?"

He nodded.

She smiled. "Then this must be Trixie Shimura, your navigator. I've read all about her, especially last week in the papers. Is she going to be all right?"

"I hope so, Miss."

"Arabella," the stewardess supplied. "Call me if you, or she, need anything ."

Speed replayed the encounter in his mind. Before this, he knew Trixie would have been very jealous that he even talked to Arabella. She wouldn't have said anything to him about it, nor would she have spoken to him at all for a couple of hours afterwards. Even if he didn't mean anything at all. However, Speed wondered if that was because she was insecure about her place with him. If that was the case, would her jealousy abate, now that she knew how he felt about her?

Speed leaned back and was soon sleeping, his hand resting on Trixie's shoulder. While he was sleeping, the couple was approached by a man with a very evil grin on his face. He saw that Speed's tray was down and there were two glasses. Speed had been drinking a cola, but Trixie had orange juice. He reached over and dropped something into the orange juice, then disappeared back down the aisle. Arabella, however, had seen the whole thing, and she frowned. She made her way up the aisle back to the sleeping Speed and softly tapped him on the shoulder.

"Mr. Racer, you need to wake up," she whispered.

Speed came awake almost instantly. "Arabella?" he asked.

"Yes. I just saw a man put something in Trixie's drink."

Speed paled as he thought of what might have happened. "Could you identify him?"

"No. He had his back to me."

Speed frowned.

"But I'm going to take her drink and put it in a container, so you can take it to the police. I don't know what it was, but I'm sure it would not be good for her, not in her current condition."

"Thank you, Arabella," Speed said.

"I will be right back with a fresh drink for her. I'm sure she'll want something when she wakes up."

Speed nodded. "About how long?"

"We should be landing in about forty-five minutes, sir."

"Thank you," Speed whispered. Trixie had slept nearly the entire flight. She really would not be in any condition to navigate for him this weekend, and he accepted that. The problem would be getting her to admit it to herself.

A moment later, Arabella returned with a glass of orange juice for Trixie and a bottle in a bag for Speed. As soon as she left, Speed looked around the plane suspiciously. He did not dare fall asleep again. There was someone on this flight who was a threat to his girl.

When the pilot announced they were approaching the airport, Speed nudged Trixie. "Come on, Trix. Wake up. We're almost home."

Trixie slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Speed.

"Hi, sleepy head. How do you feel?"

Trixie blushed. "Okay. I can't believe you let me use you as a pillow."

"I trust my lap is comfortable?"

"Very," Trixie practically purred. Speed smiled at her, but tensely watched the other occupants of the plane. "What's in the bag?" Trixie asked.

"Oh, this?" Speed answered.

"Yes, that."

"Something for Inspector Detector," Speed said.

Trixie looked at him, before reaching for her orange juice. As she took a sip, Speed glared around the plane, hoping to see someone watching them intently. Unfortunately, Trixie's would be assailant was not that stupid. She stopped. "Speed? What are you looking at?"

"Nothing, Trixie," Speed lied. He kissed her cheek. "I don't believe I've told you today how beautiful you are. I love you."

Trixie smiled. "I love you too. And I love hearing you say that."

"I'll remember that, and be sure to tell you more often." Speed leaned over and kissed Trixie in a way that made her blush.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

The plane soon landed. Speed held Trixie's hand. "Let's wait until the crowd dies down a bit."

Trixie nodded, content to stay there with her head resting on Speed's shoulder. He had transformed into the boyfriend she had always dreamed. Trixie did not think it would last for long – but she also knew how much he cared for her. And she was going to enjoy it for as long as she could.

After about twenty minutes, the bulk of the passengers had disembarked the plane, and Speed stood up. He reached into the overhead compartment above them and took down their bags. "Ready, Trix?"

Trixie stood up. Speed hoisted their bags onto one shoulder, then took Trixie's hand and led her off the plane. He was watching very intently, nervously, around the terminal as they walked to baggage claim to get the rest of their belongings. Trixie had already figured that he would not answer her questions about whatever was bothering him. Trixie just decided he was overly nervous after what had happened in Snowartica, so she decided to let him be her hero.

Pops was waiting at baggage for them. "I brought the car. Figured I'd save you the cab fare, Speed." He smiled at Trixie. "How are you doing, Trixie?"

"I'm fine, Pops. Thanks for coming to get us."

Pops gave her a hug. "You gave us quite a scare, young lady. I'm glad to see you back on your feet."

"Sorry, Pops. Didn't meant to scare you," Trixie whispered. She was beginning to be a little overwhelmed by all the attention.

"Well, you're staying with us for a while. Mom already went to your place and got a few things for you."

"You don't have to—"

"Actually, I think that's a great idea, Trixie," Speed said, putting his arm around her waist. "I would be worrying about you if you weren't." He smiled impishly at her. "You wouldn't want to throw off my time in the coming race because I haven't gotten enough rest, would you?"

Trixie laughed and batted him lightly on shoulder. "Okay. Fine. We wouldn't want that."

Pops grabbed half of the bags and Speed and Trixie followed him to the car. Speed opened the passenger seat for Trixie, and then slid into the back seat while Pops got into the driver's seat and started the car. Within minutes, Pops had pulled out of the airport and was on the highway to the Racer household.

Speed noticed first that Trixie was trying to cover up signs of panic. She closed her eyes, and held onto the armrest. Speed locked eyes with Pops in the rear view mirror. Pops nodded and sped up, trying to get them home more quickly. Speed reached forward and caressed her arm, startling her.

"Hey, Trix?"

Trixie nodded.

"You okay?"

"Fine," Trixie whispered. "I'm fine," she insisted. But Speed knew she was trying to convince herself as much as him.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

Twenty minutes later, Pops pulled up to the house. Speed hopped out of the car and ran to Trixie's door, opening it for her. She was extremely pale, and shaking, clearly upset…and trying unsuccessfully to hide it from everyone.

"Son, you get her inside. I'll see to the bags." As soon as Speed nodded, Pops barked out "Sparky!" and the mechanic poked his head out of the garage, only to be waved over to the car. He came running over.

"Hey, Trixie!" Sparky greeted happily, then he looked to Speed as he noticed how pale she was.

"Hi, Sparky," Trixie said, trying to force a bright greeting.

"We're going to get her settled in the guest room, Spark," Speed said.

Sparky nodded and went over to help Pops with the bags.

Speed led Trixie up to the guest room, and opened the door for her. He led her inside. "Why don't you get some rest, my love?"

"I feel like that's all that I'm doing right now."

"You've been through a lot. And don't forget, we promised the doctors in Snowartica that you'd see a doctor here once we got back home."

Trixie smiled wryly. "Someone else to poke and prod at me."

"The doctors at the hospital didn't want you flying, remember? I know you may not think it, but this has been a really rough trip. I'm tired, and I'm not recovering from a…" Speed paused and almost choked on the next words, "a gunshot wound."

Trixie looked away, and Speed could see she was trying to forget that she had been shot. But she had to accept it in order to get past it.

"Here, why don't you lie down for a bit. I am sure Mom's working on something amazing for dinner," Speed said softly.

Trixie nodded. She did as Speed asked and lay down on her bed. Speed kissed her forehead, then left the room, shutting the door behind him. Trixie soon fell asleep.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

Downstairs, the Racers were discussing their guest. "How's Trixie?"

"She's resting for now," Speed said.

Pops nodded. "I don't know if you noticed, but she was a little nervous in the car."

Speed nodded. "She's trying to put on a brave front. I'm sure it is just a phase and she'll be fine in a few days."

Pops shrugged. "Race is Saturday, Speed. I don't think Trixie is going to be up for it. You're going to need a navigator."

Speed looked at Pops. "I'm not sure I'm up for it, if you want to know the truth."

Pops put his hand on Speed's shoulder and looked his son in the eye. "I know. You've just had a pretty rough scare, son. But you have to get back out there."

"I know. I just don't know if the TransAfrican is the race to do it, Pops. While we were on the plane, someone put something in Trixie's drink, and if the stewardess hadn't seen it, I don't know what would have happened."

"What!" Pops almost shouted.

"Yeah, I've got it in a bottle in my bag. I've got to call Inspector Detector to have it analyzed. But someone is trying to hurt Trixie, to get to me. I'm putting her in danger, just by being who I am. How can I live with that? I don't know if I want to race anymore."

"You don't mean that, son."

"I don't know what I mean. But if it is a choice between Trixie or racing, I know who I would choose." Speed looked at Pops. "I mean, I look at you and Mom, and I know that if you were told you had to either give up cars or give up Mom, you'd give up cars in a heartbeat. Am I right?"

Pops nodded. "Yes."

"And that's how I feel about Trixie. I mean, being a race car driver, I'm always surrounded by fans, adoring fans, and I have to admit that it's really nice to be admired and desired by all those pretty girls." Speed looked at Pops, not realizing that Trixie had just entered the kitchen and was listening. "But there's only one girl I want, none of those girls can hold a candle to her. And that's my Trixie."

"Speed?" Trixie whispered.

Speed blushed a deep scarlet. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to understand that I didn't have anything to be jealous about," Trixie said.

Speed got up and walked over to her, pulling her into a tight embrace. "No, you never did. But I could have told you….I just didn't realize my silence was making you insecure. I love you, and only you."

"I love you too," Trixie murmured.

"Yuck!" shouted Spritle, who was just entering the kitchen.

"Spritle, shush," Pops said.

Mom Racer came over to Trixie and gave her a hug. "How are you doing dear? I do hope you're hungry."

"I'm looking forward to something besides hospital food and airplane food, that's for certain," Trixie said.

Pops looked at Speed and mouthed silently. "You take care of her. I'll call the Inspector."

Speed took Trixie's hand. "You should be resting."

"Trixie, would you like to help me with dinner?"

"Yes, Mom, I would," Trixie smiled.

Mom looked at Speed and Pops. "You boys best go work on the Mach 5 and get it ready for the race. We'll call you when dinner is ready."

"But -" Speed started.

Mom looked at him. "Trixie will rest some more after dinner. You need to prepare for Saturday's race." Speed still hesistated. "Trixie will be fine. I'm not going to ask her to run a marathon in the kitchen, now go!"

Speed nodded and headed to the garage with Pops.

Trixie smiled. "Thanks. I love him, but he keeps acting like I'm going to break."

Mom shrugged and smiled. "Probably because you don't want to admit how close you came to dying."

Trixie paled. "It wasn't…"

"Yes, dear, it was. Pops and I were there. We heard what the doctors said. It was touch and go. You were very lucky." Mom smiled and got several vegetables out of the refrigerator and put them on the table. "So," she said very brightly, "why don't you please sit down here and chop these up for me?"

Trixie nodded and sat down and began chopping up vegetables.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Trixie was supposed to meet up with her local doctor so he could monitor her condition and make sure that she was healing correctly. Speed decided he was driving her himself.

He walked her outside and opened the passenger side door to the Mach 5 for Trixie. She sat down and he walked around then got in the car.

"Ready, Trix?"

"Yes," she said, and Speed started the engine and eased out of the driveway. He enjoyed the feel of the road under the tires and the power of the engine. The Mach 5 was soon on the highway and Speed was driving it almost as if he were in a road rally. Trixie didn't say anything, so Speed just assumed she was enjoying the open road as much as he was. Then he looked over to his girl.

She was sitting, wide eyes staring straight ahead, seemingly unseeing. Her porcelain skin was paler than he'd ever seen it, including after she had lost so much blood, and Speed knew now that she was beyond terrified.

Fortunately, he was nearing the doctor's office. Speed thought about slowing down, but now decided that she needed the doctor more urgently than ever. He cut off some traffic as he made a very illegal turn and drove straight to the parking space.

When he stopped, he looked at Trixie. "Trix?" Speed called out. She didn't seem to even hear him.

"Trix, come on. Snap out of it," Speed said, a little more urgently. Still nothing.

Speed jumped out of the car and ran around, then opened her door. "Come on, Trixie. We need to go inside now. You okay?"

Trixie just stared ahead, caught up in something only she could see. He shook her a little, and she turned to him, dazed. "Speed?" Trixie asked softly.

"Yeah."

She looked around the parking lot in confusion.

"Are you all right, Trixie?"

"I'm tired," Trixie said softly, still very confused. "Nightmare, I think."

Speed nodded. "Let's get you inside, all right?" He resolved to speak to the doctor about this incident. Trixie either did not recall it or was refusing to acknowledge it, but the doctor had to know, in order to treat her.

Speed had to acknowledge to himself: Trixie was in no condition to navigate for him this weekend. Now, he had to get her to accept it.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

Speed waited outside the examining room for the doctor to finish with Trixie. As soon as the doctor opened the door to leave, he approached him. "Doctor, I need to talk to you."

"Young man, I cannot tell you anything about my patients."

Speed nodded. "I know. That's my girl in there, but I've got to tell you something I don't think she'll tell you."

"I'm listening."

"My name's Speed Racer."

"The race car driver."

"Yes. And she's my navigator. Only now, she seems to be having a hard time riding in cars."

The doctor nodded. "It could be a stress reaction."

"That's what I thought. It was even worse when I brought her here today, in the Mach 5. That's the car she was shot in." Speed looked at him. "You can help her get over that, right?"

"That's not my department, but I will talk to her, and maybe make a referral."

"Thanks, Doctor," Speed said.

The Doctor knocked on the door again before going back in. Speed sat back down to wait. He seemed to be in the room for a while before coming back out. When he did, he nodded at Speed. "You can go in there with her, if you'd like. She can leave when she's ready."

Speed nodded and knocked on the door. He opened it slightly and found Trixie sitting on the examination table, looking very dejected.

"He didn't clear me to race on Saturday," she whispered.

Speed sat next to her. "That's okay."

"But you were counting on me," she said.

"Truth is, Trixie, I don't know if I'm up for it. I'm still a little shaken from Snowartica, if you want to know the truth."

She looked at him in disbelief.

"I really do mean it, Trix. Do you know how scared I was, sitting in those cold, dark caves, powerless to help you?"

Trixie gave him a half smile. "I don't believe you've ever been powerless, Speed."

"I couldn't even keep you safe, protect you, and you were sitting right beside me. You almost died, so that I could race."

Trixie looked at him, alarmed. "But you have to do the race."

"Why?" Speed asked her.

"You love racing. And if you don't, then whoever did this got what they wanted—you, out of the race."

"There are other races."

"I won't have you not racing because of me," Trixie insisted, her eyes watering. "You can't quit because I'm …"

Speed waited. But Trixie had looked away from him.

"You're what, Trix?"

"Weak."

Speed immediately wrapped his arms around her. "You're not weak."

Trixie laughed mirthlessly. "Speed, I'm afraid."

"I know you are. But you're not weak. Are you ready to go?"

Trixie took a deep breath and nodded. Speed stood and offered her a hand. "So, when is your next appointment?"

"Wednesday."

"So, if I do race, do you want to come with me?"

Trixie nodded. "Of course."

Speed grinned. "Let's go."

Trixie smiled and took his hand, standing up. Speed picked up Trixie's sweater and draped it around her shoulders before leading her out of the doctor's office and walking her to the Mach 5. Speed could feel Trixie shaking as she approached the car, but she would not say anything.

"Trix, are you okay?"

Trixie nodded.

"It's okay, you know. I understand," Speed said.

Trixie cleared her throat. "Understand what?" she asked, too brightly.

Speed just hugged her. "I'd be nervous too."

"I…" She paused and buried her face against his shoulder. "I don't want to be. This is the Mach 5. I love this car."

"I know you do," he whispered.

"Why am I afraid of it?" she asked him plaintively.

Speed tried to push her away from him so he could look at her. But she held tight, and he could feel her crying against his shoulder. So instead, he held her more tightly. "It's okay."

After a few minutes, Speed asked, "Would you like to walk home? I can get Sparky to come get the Mach 5."

"Oh Speed," Trixie laughed lightly. "No. I can do this."

"That's my girl," he said. Then he kissed her. "I love you. And you're not weak. You have more courage than anyone I know."

"I'm afraid of your car, Speed. That does not sound very brave."

"But you're still bravely facing that fear. And that is courage."

Trixie nodded. She walked over to the Mach 5 and started to open the door. Speed beat her to it. He held the door open while she took a seat, then shut it and smiled at her. Speed walked around and got into the car. "Ready?"

She nodded, and Speed started the Mach 5. Trixie held tight as he pulled out. Speed drove more slowly than usual, glancing over to watch Trixie as he drove. She seemed to be doing all right. But she was not smiling.

Speed frowned. "Trix?"

She looked at him.

"How are you?"

She forced a smile. "I just want to go home."

He nodded, and sped up. The less time it took to get there, the better.

When he pulled up to the house, Speed noticed that Trixie had her eyes closed, but he was pretty sure she was not sleeping. "We're here, Trixie."

Trixie nodded, taking several deep breaths. She opened her eyes and saw the Racer house in front of her. Before Speed could even react, she had opened the door to the Mach 5 and was running away from them as fast as she could.

"Trixie!" Speed shouted, then he took off running after her as the rest of the Racer family came outside. She practically collapsed as he caught up to her.

Speed gathered her in his arms and realized she was sobbing. "I can't do this. I can't navigate for you…I can't even ride in the Mach 5! I don't deserve to be here, I don't deserve you. How can someone who races for a living want to be with a girl who can't even ride in a car without panicking?"

He just held her. "Because that someone loves you." Speed looked at her. "Now, I'm pretty sure that foot races are not part of the doctor's orders."

Trixie nodded, tears still silently falling down her face. While she had not noticed that his family had watched the whole thing, Speed had. He looked at them intently before helping Trixie up. Mom and Pops ushered Spritle and Chim Chim into the house and Sparky followed. Trixie swayed a little as she stood. Speed steadied her. "I think you really need to get some rest. And Trixie, you are more important to me than racing. You don't have to race with me. You're more to me than just a navigator, you know that. Right?"

Trixie nodded. Speed felt her start to falter and caught her as she collapsed. He picked her up and carried her to the house.

Pops held the door open. "She all right, son?"

Speed shrugged. "Let me get her settled. I want to call the doctor and find out if he makes house calls."

"I'll take care of that, dear. You see to her," Mom said.

He nodded and took Trixie to her room. Speed laid her down on the bed and kissed her forehead. Mom came into the room and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I called the doctor and told him what happened. He said he'd be right over."

Speed nodded. "Thanks."

"Are you okay, son?"

"I don't know. I'm worried about her."

"She is expecting too much of herself too fast. She needs to give herself time to heal, physically and emotionally from this." Mom looked at him. "And so do you, Speed. You both went through a serious trauma last week." She shrugged. "I know I'm your mom, and I do worry about you. I think that maybe it's a little soon for you to race in a major event. But I'm not going to stop you."

Speed nodded. "I was just thinking that too. Trixie tried to tell me that I had to because then they'd have gotten what they wanted. But—I just don't think I would be able to concentrate on the race."

Mom smiled. "You do what you feel best, sweetheart."

Spritle ran into the room, followed by Chim Chim. "Is Trixie okay?" Spritle asked. "We've missed hanging out with her. Can we stay in here?"

"If you two can keep quiet," Mom said, "you can stay until the doctor gets here."

"We can keep quiet," Spritle promised.

Mom stood up and left Speed sitting next to Trixie, holding her hand.

Speed watched Trixie as Spritle came up beside him. "Speed?"

"Yeah," Speed asked distractedly.

"Why is Trixie so scared? She's safe here."

Speed looked at his little brother. "I know she knows that, but there are some feelings that she can't control right now." He shrugged. "And I think part of it is my fault. She's always thought had to fight to spend time with me, and since so much of who I am is racing cars, she's afraid she's going to lose me too. I mean, how many times has she asked me to go on a picnic, and I've brushed her off to work on the Mach 5? How many times have we gone somewhere, only to have me get involved with someone else's problem and brushed her off? Heck, Spritle, I'm amazed she puts up with me."

"You shouldn't miss out on Trixie's picnics. We've eaten enough of them to know she makes a really good basket," Spritle said sagely.

Speed laughed. "No wonder she's always fussing at you two."

"Sometimes, she gave them to us after you turned her down," Spritle said. "But we would have found a way to get to them anyway. I hope she gets better soon."

"Me too, Spritle," Speed looked at Trixie. "I can't imagine not being able to drive places with her. I don't mean races. Races aren't important."

"Races aren't important?! Speed, what are you saying?" Spritle asked.

Speed shrugged. "I don't know right now, Spritle. But I do know I'm gonna stick beside her as she recovers."

"Speed, the doctor's here," Mom called as she escorted the doctor into the room.

"What happened, Speed?" he asked as he reached out to take some of Trixie's vitals.

"I drove her home, doctor. She was uncomfortable, and as soon as I stopped the car, she took off running. I think she had a panic attack."

"She really should be at the hospital, but if I know this young lady, she won't go." The doctor looked at Speed. "I'll see if my referral will do house calls. I'd like to avoid her getting into cars right now. Particularly the Mach 5."

Speed nodded. "If he won't, we'll take a different car."

"I want her to rest, and stay in bed. I don't want her exerting herself."

Speed nodded. Spritle looked at him. "You don't know how stubborn Trixie can be!"

The doctor smiled. "Then I expect you all to out-stubborn her. She'll heal more quickly if she does not try to rush it." He frowned. "But another event like this could really cause serious damage. I am very serious, young man."

Speed nodded. Spritle and Chim-Chim sat on the bed on either side of Trixie. "You just watch her try and get out of bed with us here!"

Speed and the doctor both laughed. "I think she might have her hands full trying to evade those two."

"Thank you for coming, Doctor."

"No problem. Now, I want you to get these medicines filled for her. I noted that the ones she had were only good for a few days and she'll run out soon. She's a very lucky young lady."

Speed nodded.

Mom sat down in the chair beside Trixie. "Speed, I've made dinner. It's on the table and I want you to go eat. I'll sit with Trixie while you do. When she wakes up, we'll make her a tray." She looked at Spritle. "Spritle, you and Chim Chim go with Speed."

While Speed reluctantly left, Spritle and Chim Chim did not have to be invited to dinner twice.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

After Speed brought Trixie inside, Sparky left. He had some things he needed to get to prepare the Mach 5 for the race. Sparky had a feeling that they would not be going, but he wanted to make sure they would be ready if Speed decided to do so.

The store he usually went to was fairly close to Trixie's place, so Sparky figured he would stop by on his way over, to check her mail and make sure the place was okay. As he pulled up, he saw someone had left flowers on her doorstep, and Sparky put them in his car before checking the mail. Then he headed to the shop.

Sparky was looking at a trade press detailing the Ice Rally when Plugger Sparks approached.

"Hey, Sparky!"

"Plugger," Sparky said. "Congrats on the win!"

"Well, it would have meant a lot more if I'd actually beaten Speed. I can't believe someone did that to Trixie. How is she doing?" Plugger asked.

"About as good as we can expect right now," Sparky said.

"I tried to stop by her place, but she wasn't there."

"Oh, Mom and Pops Racer decided she shouldn't be alone right now, so she's staying with the Racers."

"That's good to hear. Please tell her I asked about her, all right?"

"Sure thing, Plugger." Sparky said. "I gotta go."

Plugger nodded and walked off. Sparky finished getting his parts and checked out, then he headed back to the Racer household.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

Mom watched Trixie for a few moments before deciding to waken her. Trixie looked at her. "Hello, Mrs. Racer."

"Mrs. Racer? Trixie, you've been calling me Mom almost as long I have known you. Why so formal?"

Trixie shrugged.

Mom got up and closed the bedroom door. "Just us girls here. What's wrong?"

Trixie looked away. "When Speed pushed me through the hospital in the wheelchair, it was so fast, and I know he wasn't going fast, and even if he was, he'd never let me fall. I got dizzy and felt like I was going to fall off. I get dizzy and scared every time I get in a car. And I have no idea what will happen the next time I get in my copter! I can't navigate for him. I'm afraid I won't be able to spot for him. And what if I can't fly? What am I going to do then?"

Mom reached over and hugged her. "It's been a week, Trixie. Only a week. Things will get better. You're family. Not just to Speed, but to me and Pops and even Spritle and Chim Chim. We'll help you get through this. But you have to give yourself time – time to heal."

"I just don't understand why I'm so afraid," Trixie said.

Mom smiled. "Well, I can think of a reason. You were in a place you felt confident, safe, and secure. You were with someone you know will go through fire to protect you. Out of nowhere, you were almost killed. It may take you a while before you feel safe again. But once you do, the rest of it will come back."

"You really think so?"

"Course I do. Now, Speed is worried sick about you."

"I know. I am sorry."

"Hush. All I ask is that you trust us. We're not going to kick you out just because you're not navigating for Speed or spotting for him. That's not why you're here. You're here because Speed loves you. Because we love you. So feel secure in that."

Trixie smiled. "Thank you, Mom."

"Now, I'll go tell Speed you're awake and help him make you a tray, and I expect you to eat everything I send up. Okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," Trixie said.

"Good girl."


	4. Chapter 4

A few minutes later, Speed came into Trixie's room, carrying a tray. "Hi there, pretty girl," Speed said.

"Hey, handsome guy," Trixie said back, causing Speed to smile broadly.

"Mom said you were hungry, so I fixed you a tray."

Trixie laughed. "I would not want to argue with Mom, would I?"

"I wouldn't," Speed laughed as he placed the tray over her lap. Trixie looked down and saw that Mom had made roast beef and gravy with green beans. "If you eat all of that, she's also got a chocolate pie. Of course, you'd better hurry because Spritle and Chim Chim had their eyes on it."

Trixie smiled, and quietly ate for a few moments. She looked at Speed. "How are you doing, Speed?"

"Me? Oh, I'm fine," he said easily.

Trixie took a bite, looked at him and raised her eyebrows, challenging him.

"Well, obviously, I am worried about you," Speed started and Trixie nodded.

She finished her bite. "Mom outdid herself. But besides being worried about me, how are you?"

"Trixie, I didn't get hurt."

Trixie nodded and looked down at the plate. The thought of food was starting to make her physically ill, but she'd promised Mom she'd eat. "I know. But, well, I'm not exactly at my best, and I don't want to add any stress to you."

Speed nodded. "Okay, truthfully, I'm worried about the future." As soon as he said it, he saw Trixie practically wilt. "No, not our future. I have no worries about that. I love you, remember?" Trixie nodded. "I mean, my future as a driver."

"You wouldn't really give up racing, would you, Speed?"

"I don't know, Trixie. I mean, every racer has to end his career some time. And I'd rather do it on my terms than after a bad crash and serious injury." Speed shrugged.

"Well, I'd rather that too. But you're not there yet," Trixie exclaimed.

"Would you love me any less if I didn't race?" Speed asked nervously.

"Of course not. I just don't want you giving up something you love because of me."

"I'm not holding any press conferences to announce my retirement just yet," Speed said with a grin.

"Good."

"But I'm not going to race in the TransAfrican."

"Speed…"

"No, really, my focus would not be what it needs to be for the race, and my focus is where it needs to be right now. On you. And don't you feel guilty about it. You're worth my time, Trixie. And I do want to share picnics with you. Okay?"

Trixie nodded.

"Now, your food is getting cold and you need to eat."

Trixie smiled and started to eat. As she was finishing up, there was a knock on the door and Inspector Detector and Racer X walked into the room.

"Hi Trixie," X said. "I wanted to check on you and see how you were doing."

"I've been better, Racer X."

Racer X smiled. Speed stood up and looked nervously at them.

"What's going on?" Trixie asked.

"Oh, the Inspector wanted to ask Speed some questions, and found out I was coming over to say hi, so he tagged along."

Trixie narrowed her eyes, sensing that there was something else. "Speed, what are you not telling me?"

Speed tried to pull off an innocent look and failed miserably.

"Speed, look, I was injured. You can't always protect me, and that's not your job."

"Yes, it is," he protested.

"Speed. I don't blame you for this in the least bit, but I'd like to know what is going on. I'll just worry if you don't tell me," Trixie protested.

"She does have a right to know, Speed," Inspector Detector said.

"While we were on the plane, someone put something in your drink. Fortunately, the stewardess saw it and told me. She gave me the drink to have analyzed."

Trixie was shocked.

"And we have had it analyzed. And it was the same poison used to kill another team just before the Ice Race."

Speed's knees buckled and he sat down heavily on the bed next to Trixie, trying to catch his breath.

"But we were a DNF. I mean, I can understand disabling the navigator for the Ice Rally," Trixie said. "But, why would they want to kill me?"

Speed reached over and pulled Trixie tightly to him.

"Because it would destroy Speed," Racer X said.

"Well, I obviously can't have a body guard around me all the time. I have a life to live. And Speed has a racing career, and most times the races do not require navigators. He can't be focusing on whether I'm safe or not when he's in the middle of a race. That could get him killed," Trixie said strongly.

"I'm going to quit racing," Speed said.

"No, Speed, you can't do that!" Trixie said.

"Actually, we think we know who is behind it," Inspector Detector said, "thanks to your tip."

"The CarMichaelangelo Team?" Speed asked. He had not let go of her yet. Trixie was certain that Speed had an idea what would have happened if she had drank that poison, but hearing it said aloud had unsettled him. Oddly enough, because he needed her, she felt stronger. She kissed his cheek and he turned to her and smiled.

"They are our prime suspects. We got prints from Bane, and they match up with several of the mechanics on the payroll for CarMichaelangelo. But these mechanics have long rap sheets and no history of working with cars. But they might be considered his clean up crew."

"And the CarMichaelangelo team had to win both the Ice Rally and the TransAfrican to qualify for the Prix." Racer X said. "They've won the Ice Rally. Of the field competing in the TransAfrican, you're the only driver who has a chance of beating them. The only teams expected to contend on the Ice Rally were Speed…whose navigator was shot, taking him out of the race: Grant Bane...who was killed: and Plugger Sparks…the driver of the CarMichaelangelo car, who won the race."

"So they want me out of the way. They tried to kill Trixie during the Ice Rally, but until I drop out of the TransAfrican, and possibly the Prix, she's not safe." Speed concluded. "So I'll drop out of the TransAfrican."

"No!" Trixie said. "Let the Inspector deal with him legally, but someone has to show them they can't do this and get away with it."

"Trixie, I can't lose you. And I'm not going to be able to concentrate on the race because I'll be worrying about you."

"Then I'm going to have to navigate, so you won't have to worry about me," Trixie concluded.

The three men looked at her. Speed smiled gently at her. "Trixie, we both know you're not ready for that. You can't even ride in the Mach 5 right now."

Racer X looked at them. "Then take her for a ride in the Shooting Star."

Speed and Trixie looked at him. "You'd let me drive your car?"

Racer X nodded.

"What do you think, Trix?" Speed looked at her.

"If I don't try it, we won't know if I can beat this."

Racer X took his keys and tossed them to Speed, who caught them with his left hand.

Both Trixie and Speed stood up just as Mom was coming into the room with several pieces of pie on a tray. "Where do you two think you're going?" she asked.

"Speed's going to take me for a ride in the Shooting Star," Trixie said.

"Oh, I don't think so. Not today at least. Trixie, you've already been through a lot today. If you want to try tomorrow, try. But if you push yourself like you did this afternoon, you may end up back in the hospital."

Speed looked down. "Mom's right. We try driving again in the morning." He handed Racer X back the keys to the Shooting Star. "Thanks anyway, X."

"I'll be around in the morning first thing so that you can use the Shooting Star then," Racer X said.

"Really? We don't want to put you out!" Trixie said.

"I want to help you too, Trixie. You're right. Speed has to race in the TransAfrican, and he won't do it without you." Racer X smiled.

"Before you boys leave, I've got some chocolate pie for you," Mom said. Racer X smiled. "I've heard about your chocolate pies, Mrs. Racer. Thank you."

She smiled at him. "Well, I don't usually feed masked men, but I'll make an exception for you."

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

Later that night, while the Racer household slept, three men crept into the house and entered Trixie's room. They covered her face with a rag, waking her up. Trixie kicked out and tried to break free, but they were too strong for her. With Trixie struggling, the men had a hard time leaving the house silently, but they managed to do so without disturbing anyone else.

When Speed checked in on her the next morning, he found an empty room and signs of a struggle. But no Trixie.

"Pops!" Speed shouted.

A few moments later, Pops ran into the room. "What?"

"Trixie's gone," he looked around, hoping to find some kind of a clue. Instead, he found a small amount of blood on the sheet. Speed sat down hard on the bed. "I don't know where she is. She's hurt and I can't help her!"

Without another word, Pops called Inspector Detector and let him know what had happened.

Sparky soon came in the room. "What's going on, Speed?"

"Someone took Trixie last night. No one but the doctor even knew she was here." Speed stood up. "I think I need to pay him a little visit."

Sparky looked at him. "That's not exactly true. I ran into Plugger Sparks yesterday at the Carmart, and he was really worried about Trixie. I told him she was with you, so she'd be safe."

"You did what?!" Speed practically shouted. "He's with the CarMichaelangelo team."

"Yeah, so? Besides I bet a lot of people know. I mean, they all know how protective you are of her, so they wouldn't expect her to be recovering at home by herself."

Speed looked at his friend in horror. He had not told Sparky what he had seen, or that the Inspector had reason to believe that the CarMichaelangelo team was behind Trixie's shooting.

"What?" Sparky asked.

"The CarMichaelangelo Team is responsible for the death of Grant Bane, and, we believe, shooting Trixie. And trying to kill her on the plane ride home."

Sparky looked horror struck. "And I told them where she was. And now she's gone. Speed, I had no idea. I'm…if anything happens to her," Sparky stammered.

"I know, Sparky. I was not sure Plugger Sparks knew anything about what the team he was driving for was up to. Now, I have no doubts he is in on it. And I'm going to take him down. But first, we've got to find Trixie."

Racer X walked in with Inspector Detector. "We think we know where they'd keep her, Speed," Inspector Detector said.

"We have a team assembling right now, and I'm going to go get her myself," Racer X said.

"I want to come with you."

"No. It's too dangerous. You're not trained. But more importantly, they may try to contact you and you need to be here. Whatever they ask for, agree to."

"But—"

"Trust me, Speed. I know how much she means to you. I'll bring her home to you."

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

Meanwhile, Trixie was not having a good time. Once they had left the house, the men had tied Trixie up and thrown her in their trunk. She landed on her left side, the side that had been shot. Pain coursed through her, but she was determined not to cry out. She had to find a way away from them. Soon the engine started and the car was speeding away. Trixie felt dizzy and nauseated, terrified. Between the pain in her shoulder and the terror, she soon blacked out.

When they opened the trunk, hours later, it was to find that their hostage was staring blankly and non-responsive. They lifted her out and carried her into the building. Considering how much of a fight she had given them before they put her in the trunk, they were a bit suspicious. But Trixie seemed to not even notice anything.

"Set her down there," Mr. Carmichael said, indicating a chair in front of him. They dumped her in the chair, and Trixie just slumped over. "Good lord, what have you buffoons done to her?"

"Nothing, boss."

Mr. Carmichael looked at his watch. By the way he figured it. Speed Racer had known his girl was missing now for about four hours. He should be very well primed to do whatever he was asked to do. "Get out of here. I have a call to make."

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

Speed jumped as the phone rang. Pops held up his hand, indicating he should let it ring a couple of times, not jump on it immediately. Then Pops answered the phone. "Racer household."

"I need to talk to Speed Racer."

"May I tell him who's calling?"

"Stop being an idiot old man, and put Speed on the phone. Or do I need to give you a demonstration of why I am calling!"

Pops handed Speed the phone. "This is Speed."

"I have your girl. If you want to see her alive again, you'll do exactly as I ask."

"What do you want me to do?" Speed asked.

"You're going to go to the TransAfrican race and do everything you can to make sure that Plugger Sparks wins. If Sparks does not cross the finish line first, your girl doesn't make it home."

"Can I talk to her?" Speed pleaded.

There was a pause.

"No." The phone went dead.

"He has Trixie," Speed said. "And he wants me to make sure Plugger Sparks wins."

"So that confirms it," Pops said.

"I better start working with Sparky. He's going to have to navigate for me."

"Don't count X out yet, Speed," Pops said. "He'll get her back, before the race."

"Yeah. And then I'm going to take Plugger Sparks out. I want to make sure that the CarMichaelangelo Motors does not qualify for the Prix. And I want Trixie by my side to do it."

Pops shook his head as Speed turned to go to the garage. "I'll call the inspector and give him an update."


	5. Chapter 5

Mr. Carmichael was getting very angry. He had waited patiently for his prisoner to revive, but she was still staring blankly at a spot on the floor. He shouted at her, and received no reaction. Finally, he punched her in the cheek. Trixie gave no resistance and flew out of the chair, landing in a heap on the floor, unmoving.

"Carl!" Mr. Carmichael shouted.

Carl came in immediately.

"Put her in the room."

Carl nodded and picked up Trixie, carrying her out. Mr. Carmichael had an interior room prepared for her. No windows. No way out but the door that locked from the outside. He toted her away and threw her on the bed. Her shoulder was now bleeding freely and she had a bruise darkening her cheek.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

Racer X and his team were driving towards the remote location that headquartered CarMichaelangelo Motors, and where Mr. Carmichael always stayed. Even driving as fast as they were, it would still take them another four hours to get to the location. His carphone rang. "Nine, Racer just checked in. He got a call from Mr. Carmichael himself. He has been instructed to make sure that Plugger Sparks wins the race on Saturday."

"Understood. And we're going to make sure that Plugger Sparks is not even in the race. But my priority is Trixie."

"What's your ETA?"

"We are around four hours from our rendezvous location."

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

"Check on the girl, Carl. Find out if she's willing to talk to me now."

"What if she isn't?"

"I am certain you can be very persuasive." Mr. Carmichael smiled.

Carl entered Trixie's room. She didn't even acknowledge him, and as far as he could tell, she had not even moved since he had thrown her down. He slapped her once and got no response. Then he felt her forehead. Their prisoner was burning with fever, and the bedding had a good amount of blood. He got on his phone and called his boss. "Boss, I'm down here with the girl. Maybe you should come down here."

"What's going on?"

"I don't think she's been ignoring us. I think she might be injured."

"Then get a doctor here, idiot!" Mr. Carmichael shouted. He was certain that Speed Racer would demand to talk to Trixie before that race to assure himself of her well-being.

"Yes, sir!" Carl said, leaving the room. But he did not shut the door.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

Trixie waited for a few minutes. While she had initially been in shock, she remembered hearing Speed's name. And she couldn't recognize her surroundings, and she hurt, so she stayed still. Then she was punched, and Trixie lost awareness of her surroundings again. But she decided that if she was not thought of as a threat, she might have a better chance to escape.

Still, she didn't know if the room she was in had monitors or not, so she had not moved. But when Carl came in to check on her, Trixie reasoned that there were no monitors. And when he left, she did not hear the door close. She very slowly rolled over and then sat up. The door was open. Trixie felt a wave of dizziness surround her, but she forced herself to stand up. She had to get out of here. And if anyone asked her anything, she'd just pretend to be confused and out of it. Not that that was too far from the truth.

Trixie felt like she was walking through water. Every step nearly impossible to take, but she kept going. If she could just get to a road, maybe she could get some help. But she had to get out of this place. She saw a hallway open to her right, and looked down it before making her way down it.

Trixie took three or four turns before she finally found a window. She looked out and saw nothing but trees for miles. For a moment, the dizziness threatened to overwhelm her. She felt nauseated. Trixie was surprised that no one was out looking for her yet, but that wouldn't last for long. She turned and found the hallway ended at a doorway. Trixie stopped and listened for a moment. It didn't sound like anyone was in the room, so Trixie opened it and went in cautiously. Empty.

"Just a little rest," Trixie whispered to herself, as she closed the door and slid down the wall.

When Carl and the doctor approached the cell they held Trixie in, Carl was surprised to see the door open. "She's gone!"

The doctor shrugged and turned to go. "No you don't. You're staying right here. He shoved the doctor towards the bed and locked him in. Carl had to find Trixie, before Mr. Carmichael wanted to talk to her.

He looked down the hallway. How long had she been gone? Where had she gone? Carl saw a little bit of blood on the floor. He smiled and followed the trail of blood.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

Meanwhile, the doctor took out a set of lock picks and started working on the door. As soon as he got it open, he got on his comlink. "I'm in," Racer X said.

"Do you have Trixie?"

"No, she somehow got away, but they are looking for her now. I'll signal again when I do, then follow the plan."

While Carl had seen Racer X's face, he had no idea who he was. Racer X listened for Carl, and heard him storming down the corridor. He also had seen the amount of blood on the bedding and knew Trixie was in serious condition. When he looked down, he saw blood on the floor. He had to find her fast.

Soon enough, he saw Carl, without a second thought, Racer X charged the henchman and knocked him out. Racer X quickly pushed him into a nearby room and secured the door, then he took off down the hallway, following the drops of blood. Soon enough, he came to a closed door. Racer X tried to open it, but found it was blocked, not locked. He pushed the door again and heard a soft whimper. "Trixie? Is that you?" X whispered.

"Speed?" she called softly.

"I need you to move. Can you do that?" He glanced over his shoulder to check that no one was behind him.

"Help me," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, Trixie," Racer X said as he pushed the door open just enough to get in the room. Trixie was lying against it. As soon as he was in the room, he shut the door again and signaled the team that he had secured Trixie. Then, he knelt down beside her, and realized that Carl had underestimated how badly she was injured. "What have they done?" he asked softly.

"Where's Speed?" Trixie asked him, fever burning through her eyes.

"Waiting for you. I'll get you to him, okay?"

"Okay." She looked at him. "Who are you?"

"I work with Racer X," he said.

"You sound like X," she slurred. Then she looked at him again. "You look kinda like Speed."

"Then I take that as a great compliment," Racer X said as he lifted her up. "Let's get you out of here."

"Okay."

Racer X settled Trixie so that her head was resting on his shoulder. He opened the door and looked out. Then he hurriedly retraced his steps through the compound to get to where his car had been hidden. He settled Trixie into the seat and checked her temperature once more, then slipped his mask on over his head. This time, he was going to have to trust his team to take care of business without him. X signaled "Trixie needs medical attention immediately. Let me know when you're clear. Nine out."

With that, he started the car and drove as quickly as he could. When he was safely away, he called Speed. Even though Trixie's condition was still unknown, Speed would want to know she was in friendly hands now.

"Racer household," Pops answered.

"Mr. Racer, this is Racer X. Is Speed there?"

"How's Trixie?" Pops asked.

"I don't know. Look, I'm taking her—"

"Can I talk to her?" Speed got on the phone, interrupting him.

"Speed, I've got to take her to a hospital."

There was silence. "How is she?"

"There's no good way to say this, Speed. She's lost a lot of blood. She's either passed out or asleep."

"What did they do to her?" he asked despondently.

"Speed, I need to concentrate on getting her to the hospital. I'm about eight hours from you, and I don't think she can wait that long."

"No."

Pops took the phone, "X, we'll get wherever you take her. You have the number for the Mach 5's phone, right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Okay, we're on our way. Which direction?"

"Carmichael's compound is about two hours south of Matrandor."

"Thank you. Take care of our girl until we can get there."

"You can count on me, Pops," Racer X said.

Racer X returned his attention to the road, every few minutes he looked over to Trixie to see how she was doing. This time, when he looked at her, she was looking back at him curiously. "Rex?" she asked.

Racer X frowned.

"It is you. You sound a little like Speed. And you look like him." She looked at him. "Why won't you tell Speed?"

Racer X took a breath and said, "Trixie, you can ask me that? After what you've just been through?"

"I'm not saying tell everyone. But tell Speed."

"I'll think about it, Trixie."

"So you're not denying it. You are Rex. Where's Speed? Is he okay?"

"Speed had to be available when Carmichael called. He's on his way. How are you doing?"

"I'm tired," she said softly.

"Get some rest." X looked back at her and saw she had already closed her eyes. He reached over and felt her forehead. Time was running out.

He called Speed as he pulled into the parking lot of Matrandor Hospital. "Speed, I wanted to tell you where we are. I'll keep her safe for you."

"On my way," Speed answered. Sparky was with him while Mom, Pops, Spritle and Chim Chim were following in the family car. As soon as he relayed the location to Pops, Speed floored it.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

Meanwhile, Nine's team had completely secured the CarMichaelangelo compound. Inspector Detector was on the way. They had already found the car which had brought Trixie, and had all the men there in handcuffs.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

Racer X carried Trixie into the hospital where she was immediately taken in. He waited patiently in the lobby for either word on Trixie's condition, or Speed to arrive.

"Did you bring in Trixie Shimura?" a nurse asked as she walked over to him.

"Yes."

"Are you family?"

"I'm family of sorts, and her family is on the way. How is she?"

"We're getting her settled in a room now. She lost two pints of blood and has a broken cheek bone. We've operated and set the cheekbone, which should heal well. We want her to stay under observation tonight and we'll decide tomorrow whether she can be discharged."

Racer X nodded. "Can I go sit with her?"

"She is in room 439," the nurse said just as Speed ran in, with Sparky close behind.

"How is she?" he asked.

"I take it this young man is also her family?"

Racer X nodded. "I'll fill him in."

Speed looked to X.

On the way to see Trixie, Racer X tried to brace Speed for what he would see. Trixie's face had been badly bruised when he last saw her. Now, he assumed, it would be covered in bandages. "Speed, she was beaten a bit while there. Her cheek was fractured, and the hospital has done surgery to correct that. So, just brace yourself for that."

"He hit my girl?" Speed asked angrily.

"I believe he punched your girl, but I was not there. But, I do have some good news. She did not have a problem with the speed I was driving."

Speed nodded. They had arrived at Trixie's room. "Do you want me to come in with you?" Racer X asked.

"I'll go wait in the lobby and tell Mom and Pops what room she's in," Sparky said, leaving Speed to go in.

Speed nodded. "I would." He knocked on the door, and then went in. As soon as he saw Trixie, Speed's heart dropped. She looked awful. He ran over to her and took her hand. She moaned and opened her eyes.

"Hey, Gorgeous."

"Speed," she whispered. "You came."

"Of course I did." With his other hand, he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I wanna go home," she slurred.

"We'll get you there, just as soon as we can. You just rest and get better, okay?" Speed smiled at her.

Racer X stood nearby. Trixie looked at him, as if she were asking him for something. He nodded. "I will," Racer X said. Trixie nodded and closed her eyes.

Speed looked at him questioningly.

"Just a conversation Trixie and I had," he said, trying to dismiss Speed's question. He looked at the door. "When will Mom and Pops get here?"

"Probably within the next thirty minutes."

Racer X nodded. "All right." He went over to Trixie's door and shut and locked it. "This stays here, between us. Trixie figured it out. You should know too." Racer X reached up and removed his mask. Speed's eyes opened wide.

"Rex?"

Racer X nodded. Then he put his mask back on.

"How, why? Why didn't you say anything?"

Racer X looked at Trixie, then back to Speed. Speed nodded. "It's good to have you back. And thank you."

Racer X nodded. "Now you know why I'm so protective of you."

"And of her."

Racer X unlocked the door. "I've got to check in with my team. You take care of her."

"I'm not letting her out of my sight," Speed said.

Racer X nodded.

As Speed watched Trixie, he took in every bruise he could see on her face, and his anger at Carmichael Motors, and Plugger Sparks increased with every new bruise he saw.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

Plugger Sparks looked around the field for the TransAfrican. Speed Racer was supposed to be here, but he was not. He frowned as he walked toward his car. As he approached, he saw Inspector Detector standing beside it.

"Can I help you?" Plugger asked.

Inspector Detector nodded. "You're under arrest for conspiracy to kidnap Trixie Shimura." With that, another officer placed handcuffs on Plugger Sparks' wrist.

"I didn't have anything to do with that," Sparks protested.

Inspector Detector shook his head. "Be grateful we decided to arrest you, rather than let Speed Racer come after you."

Sparks looked at him in shock. Racer would likely kill him if he had a chance to get his hands on him, or at least hurt him as badly as Trixie had been.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

The day after the TransAfrican, the hospital finally released Trixie for the ride home. They would have released her sooner if her trip had been shorter. As Speed pushed Trixie's wheelchair towards the Mach 5, he stopped. "You don't have to ride her if you don't want to," he said.

"I do."

"Okay, but if it's a problem, let me know, okay?"

"Speed, stop worrying."

"You're my girl. I'm gonna worry about you. Get used to it," he said.

Trixie laughed. "Okay, but I get to worry about you."

"Deal."

Speed helped her into the Mach 5. As Speed got behind the wheel, he turned to Trixie. "On the way home, would you like to go on a picnic?"

"Oh, Speed!"


End file.
